1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cab and bed protectors designed for mounting in the bed of pickup trucks in order to prevent damage to the truck, including denting of the truck bed and cab, and breakage of the rear truck cab windows, and additionally to prevent injury to occupants of the cab, in the event that a load in the truck bed shifts toward the front of the truck. More particularly, the present invention pertains to cab and bed protectors capable of mounting on a variety of pickup truck models and easily removable, nonpermanent cab and bed protectors.
2. Related Art
Pickup trucks have proven to be desirable vehicles due to their versatile utility, in particular their ability to haul cargo of varied types. The variety in shapes and sizes of cargo carried in a pickup truck often make it difficult to secure the load, which can result in damage to the truck's bed or cab or injury to its passengers. In particular, four wheelers, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles, lawnmowers, and similar cargo can be difficult to restrain. For exemplary purposes only, the present invention will be described in connection with the carrying of ATVs in truck beds, although it is understood that the invention has utility in connection with hauling any type of load or cargo in any truck or cargo-carrying vehicle. When a truck carrying an ATV slows suddenly or stops, and when the ATV is being driven up into the bed when loading, there is a risk of the ATV hitting the front of the truck bed, cab, or rear window, damaging same. The present invention serves as a “shield” or blocking device, to arrest forward movement of the ATV, and prevent such damage to the truck and possibly the ATV. For exemplary purposes only, the present invention will be referred to herein as a “cab and bed protector,” although it is understood that the invention relates to the field of attachments for pickup trucks designed to prevent damage to the truck cab, bed, and/or window, and to prevent injury to cab occupants, which are commonly referred to as headache racks, bed or cab guards, truck protection shields, protective racks, and several other similar terms.
The prior art reveals an evolving field of bed and cab protectors that have been enhanced to solve a variety of problems and there currently exists a wide variety of multifunctional bed and cab protectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,824 issued to Thomas K. McIntosh on Sep. 16, 1986 discloses a bed and cab protector including a rigid screen structure having two ends which was alternatively mountable for a wide-bed pickup truck and a mini-pickup truck. This basic design has been fitted with tie down clips for securing cargo, adjustable louvers to reduce heat radiation, and brackets for mounting lights and other accessories. Cab and bed protectors have also been strengthened to protect passengers in the event of a rollover and expanded to accommodate elongated cargo such as ladders or pipes.
While the related art cab and bed protectors may be suitable for the multitude of purposes to which they are intended to address, there is still a need for a cab and bed protector to arrest the forward movement of an ATV or other cargo, that can be mounted to a variety of pickup truck models and can be easily removed from the same. The present invention distinguishes itself from the prior art in cab and bed protectors by providing a universal, demountable cab and bed protector with virtually no obstruction of vision through the rear window.